Team CMSM
Team CMSM (pronounced "crimson") is a graduate team from Shade Academy. Members RupertGrint_1.jpg|John C'arnarvan Leader Jaune Tumblr_oni37otqob1u3ffw6o1_r1_500.png|Karina '''M'arrero Second-in-Command Cinder SionainnLatimer.jpg|'S'''ionainn Latimer Member Neo MerisaWB.jpg|Merisa '''M'ist Member Ruby Partners *John Carnarvan and Karina Morrero became partners in the forest after TBD. *Sionainn Latimer and Merisa Mist became partners in the forest after TBD. Weapons John Carnarvan's weapons are named "'''Ignis" and "Vindex". : Vindex is a simple shield, while Ignis is a sword; the blade will light on fire when John presses a button on the hilt. Karina Marrero's weapon is unnamed. : A broad sword, but she doesn't really carry it with her, let alone use it. She does have a knife, though, and she does keep it on her person at all times, in case of an emergency. Sionainn Latimer's weapon is known as "Beat To My Melody". : Sionainn is for the most part not a very physical fighter more so than intellectual, preferring to be the strategist of the team due to the links that she can make. However, she does carry a lightweight blade that becomes a bat, and rather helpfully takes the passive form of a guitar. She thought that was quirky. Merisa Mist's weapon is "Smoke and Shadow". : Twin daggers made by her parents. Both have her symbol - a smoky rose. They are simple but deadly effective. Especially with her adjustment to them: the ability to infuse dust in them. (She basically just added a chamber inside her daggers that can release dust by pushing a concealed button on the hilt). Semblances John Carnarvan's semblance is "Defensive Wall". : John can create a green tinted wall/force field around a circular area. The larger the area, the more it will drain him and the longer they keep it up, the more it will drain him. John can pass out if he over exerts himself. : TBD Sionainn Latimer's semblance is "Eidetic Memory". : This allows her to analyse and memorise an enemy's fighting style, as well as notice smaller details of the battlefield (including small bonuses in navigation). While it doesn't have many offensive uses it allows her to stay back and strategise, and is especially advantageous if she gets to see an enemy fight ahead of time. However, if an enemy diverts from habit, this can surprise her and leave her reeling for several long and crucial moments while she tries to make up for lost ground. Merisa Mist's semblance is "Shadow Walking" : The ability to disappear into shadows and reappear in a neighboring one. Battle Strategies Missions Taken Trivia *John attempted suicide because of his younger brother's abuse in their third year. His team stopped him and beat the shit out of Nigel when they found out why. **The team no longer works actively together, the team having taken on separate jobs. **John became a paramedic, firefighter, lifeguard - the list goes on because he never stops working, much to the dismay of his teammates. **Karina is now a medic at the Vacuo general hospital, having followed her dream job path. **Sionainn is currently interning as part of the Vacuan council, with an eye to getting an official seat there at some point in the nearby future. *Team CMSM are at least loosely based on the users they are roleplayed by, as part of the Nickname Squad dynamic. Category:Teams Category:Shade Academy Teams Category:Graduated Teams Category:JayeMalik' Category:Carnarvan Category:Complete Team Category:DYSUTOPIA's Tardis